


Strengthen My Body

by MissssNicole



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissssNicole/pseuds/MissssNicole
Summary: Kara gets very focused while she works out, sometimes not realizing her surroundings. Mean whileLena can't seem to divert her gaze from the very toned Kara Danvers. Will they ever cross glances?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers has always been into fitness ever since she was a teenager, she used to play soccer in her high school team and received a scholarship for NYU to continue playing soccer.Every morning before heading to her 1st period class she loves to get an intense sweaty workout in, to start off her day on the right foot. Living in a dorm for Kara was fun but hard at times, being in such an enclosed room most of the time gets her a little anxious. So she tries to keep herself busy throughout her day while she's not in class or soccer practice. Kara was outgoing yet shy, she had a few friends around the campus and the same dorm floor but she mostly kept to herself most times. Occasionally she goes to dorm parties and typical college parties and what not, but usually sticks around her sister Alex and her girlfriend. Kara was a very attractive women, she had long blonde hair with innocent looking bangs that ran across her forehead, oh and she rocked glasses that seem to fit perfectly with her appearance and charisma. 

Lena Luthor is a head turner, she has luscious black hair with the most beautiful eyes that have a strong yet sweet stare, she has money, although she doesn't enjoy flaunting her family's worth as people make her seem. Lena's major is in Science at NYU, it's her first year as a college student and she doesn't really know anyone here just yet.She's very outgoing and loves to party, although since she is new, she hasn't really gone to many parties yet. Three months back she decided to change up her lifestyle and physical image, she started hitting the gym whenever she found some free time between classes and homework and projects. Here in NYU there was a few public gym faculties but she didn't feel very comfortable being in a gym full of dudes showing off 24/7 and being obnoxiously annoying to all the girls there. So, she preferred to bike to a gym about 10 minutes away. This morning Lena had some spare time before her first class of the day so she got up from her bed, changed into a white sports bra and threw a tank top that was sleeve less and slightly exposed her abs from the side she hopped into some compression shorts that made her ass look firm and thick. She prepared her gym bag with water, spare clean clothes, water and her headphones before heading out and hopping on her bike. The weather felt amazing this morning, she felt the cool breeze sneak into her abs and sent goosebumps throughout her body. At arrival Lena headed towards the women's locker room to drop off her bag, she noticed this gym was much less packed, which she enjoyed better when there was less hogging all the machines. 

"19..20..21..22.. come on Kara you can finish this rep. 23..24..25!" Kara said to herself pushing the last rep of weights on the bench. Kara had a strict routine for her workouts, and although she was feeling super sore today she managed to push an extra rep on the bench today making her feel strong and proud of herself. She moved over to the ab workout area and made herself comfortable on a corner of the room. She laid her ab mat down and got into her ab routine before heading out and calling it a wrap on her workout. Kara's abs were very marked, I mean how could they not be she works out almost 4-5 times a day. Her abs were some of her favorite features of her body, even Alex was jealous about her chiseled abs. Lena had a sports bra on today with a tank top over it, halfway through her ab workout she started getting really hot so she said " fuck this shirt" and took it off, leaving her in her sports bra and abs fully exposed. As soon as she did this Lena had stepped out of the locker rooms and saw this blonde girl going at it on the floor, Lena couldn't resist but to stare at this women who stole her train of thought. She examined the blonde while she pretended to tie her shoes, those fucking abs made her fall into a deeper trance, she noticed the blonde get up and start picking up her stuff as she headed towards the locker rooms. "Fuck! Did she catch me staring? Is she coming this way? Oh god what do I do?" Lena panicked as she slowly got up and gazed around to make it seem as if she was checking the place out. 

As Kara approached the entrance of the locker room, she noticed the dark haired girl looking a little lost.

"Hey, are you new to this gym?" Kara asked.

"Yes, actually I'm kind of new the this whole gym thing" she chuckled. "I'm checking out the gym, make sure I feel comfortable in the environment and what not you know?"

Kara giggled back at her " No, I absolutely understand where you're coming from, I myself can't workout peacefully unless it's empty like right now. So don't worry, anyways um I gotta go shower and get to my morning class. I uh, my name's Kara. Kara Danvers. If you have any questions next time I can definitely shoot you some tips."

Lena felt her cheeks get hot, and an unwanted smirk rose from her lips. "Well thanks for that, I do have a few things I want to start trying. Maybe I'll see you around tomorrow?" "By the way, name's Lena" Lena said in a way to flirty tone of voice. She threw up a peace sign as she walked away from the adorable blonde, making sure she saw her nice ass as she walked away. 

Kara caught herself staring a little too hard as the dark haired girl walked away from her, "Oh damn" she whispered under her breath. When she approached the girl, she didn't realize how beautiful she was until she got closer towards her, but there was no diverting her, they had made eye contact and Kara had to be polite as she always is. She grabbed her stuff and got a quick shower at the showers before heading out and driving to class. Throughout the lesson, all that really crossed her mind was this Lena girl, she was intrigued with her. She couldn't wait to hit the gym early morning in hopes to see this beautiful girl once more and hopefully exchange another conversation with her. 

The next morning as Kara walked into the gym, she noticed the dark haired girl in the distance. It looked as if she was attempting to do squats on the squat machine. She had on some skin tight leggings that looked beyond amazing on her. Kara rushed through the receptionist and left her bag in the lockers, she did a quick mirror check before heading out to approach Lena.

"Good morning you!" Kara said as she got near Lena hoping not to startle her.

"Kara! Glad to see you this fine morning." Lena winked playfully at Kara. "So, i've been trying to tone up my legs a bit more and well I think I might be doing this squat game wrong" 

"Well, you're in luck because I'm doing legs today as well. How about I do a few sets with you and guide you a bit to help your posture?" Kara said a little too enthusiastically.

"Oh gosh yes, that'd be wonderful. I don't want to take up too much of your time though." She gazed into Kara's eyes a little too intense.

Kara notices this gesture and she decided to follow her lead a bit "With those eyes who can ever deny you anything, of course you wouldn't be taking up my time." 

"Okay so you're going to spread your legs shoulder length, make sure you keep your back straight." Kara placed her hand on the bottom of Lena's back attempting to straighten Lena's back a little.

"Now, slightly bend your knees, and start going down while keeping your back straight, you should feel the burn on your thighs. " Kara stood very close behind Lena almost touching her back side close.

Lena felt the proximity of Kara behind her, and she couldn't help but lose concentration at this point. As she squatted down as instructed, Lena's ass slightly rubbed against Kara's front. Lena blushed and played it off as if she didn't feel it, she felt her body run up with goosebumps. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara continue to workout, and actually start becoming good friends

That whole day forward, Lena couldn't seem to brush off the thought of having Kara so close to her. So worked up and so surprisingly turnt on from the proximity they shared while working out together. Lena had been super flirty with Kara even when she wasn't intending to somehow everything she said sounded flirty to her.  
"Damn, I wonder if Kara is even into women?" Lena thought to herself while stepping out of her nice hot shower.   
"Only one way to find out I guess, oh shit. I never did catch her number. How stupid of me." Lena slapped the top of her forehead in disappointment.   
As Lena finished getting ready for class she decided to grab some dinner in between her late night class. It was a Thursday night and the college bars seemed to be popping. Lena would've stopped by at one but she felt out of place, and she didn't want to show up all alone. So she grabbed her dinner and headed towards her dorm. She walked a few blocks when she heard a familiar voice call her name in the distance.

"Lena! Hey Lena wait up." the voice shouted from afar.

Lena turned around and noticed it was non other than Kara Danvers.

"Hey girl, why in such a rush?" Kara said in a lower tone now that she had reached Lena.

"Oh, sorry I was just heading home with some dinner. Didn't realize you were behind me this whole time." Lena said teasingly.

"No no not at all, I was just uh, I was at a bar nearby and saw you walking by. Thought I'd catch up and say hello." Kara said with a little giggle.  
By the sound of Kara's giggle you can tell she had a few drinks in. 

"Aw, that's pretty sweet. Look, I'm heading to my dorm to eat this food before it gets cold. Do you want to join or were you with some friends at the bar and need to get back to them?" Lena asked.

"I mean I was with some friends but I'd much rather go to your dorm." Kara said a little too quickly. 

Lena smiled and asked her to follow her. Lena knew Kara was a little tipsy and she really liked how flirty Kara got.  
Once they arrived to her dorm Lena opened the dorm door and realized her roommate wasn't there, Lena figured she was out with her boyfriend for the night which made her feel much more comfortable being with Kara alone for a bit.

"Got any drinks in here?" Kara asked playfully while she took in the dorm decor and Lena's very much organized side of the room.

"Unfortunately no I don't. But what do you say I finish eating real quick and I don't know, maybe we can hit up a bar?" Lena said while she started eating her ramen. 

"Hell yes, but how bout we don't go to the bar where my friends were at. How about I take you to a place where we can actually dance?" Kara said.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know how to dance very well but yes, if its with you I'm down." Lena responded as she gave Kara a quick glance waiting for her response.

"Girl, 3 drinks in and you'll be a professional dancer in no time." Kara said quite slurry.

Lena quickly finished her dinner and threw on a cute top and some white skin tight jeans.   
Kara stared at her in awe, how can she get dressed in 10 minutes and look this good? 

"So, where are you taking me? I'm all ready if you are." Lena said as she did a little turn for Kara.  
"It's a bar/club its about 5 minute walk from here, let's head out." 

They walked down the street, and Lena was honestly pretty excited considering she hasn't really gone out since she moved here. Especially going out with this cute new blonde friend she had just met.   
Kara asked a few questions on their walk, in hopes of getting to knew Lena a little better. Sure enough everything Kara asked Lena answered without hesitations.  
"So you got a boyfriend or anything? I mean you probably do, you're absolutely gorgeous." Kara asked.

Lena let out a small laugh "No, no boyfriend, I don't know how comfortable you are with this but uh I'm actually into women."  
Kara was very pleased to hear this, she reacted very casual, " Oh no, that doesn't bother me at all. I actually enjoy this good news."   
"Good, I wouldn't want to scare my new workout buddy with that, what about you Kara. Seeing anyone?" Lena asked.  
"No actually act the moment I'm single, I want to say I'm not really interested in anything to serious but you know, I'm always opened to whatever comes thy way."  
"Whatever comes your way? So you're into guys or girls, or both? No judgment here." Lena said playfully.  
"Oh look we're here, let's get inside before the line gets long." Kara grabbed Lenas hand pulling her towards the entrance. 

They walked inside, and Lena noticed the ambience was full of latin vibes. She liked it, everyone was dancing and having a good time.   
Kara still holding Lena's hand pulled her close to her when they approached the bar.  
"What would you like to drink?" Kara said very close to her ear.  
"Mmm, how about a shot of Patron and beer." Lena said   
"Oh, shots eh? Sounds good to me." Kara responded. 

Kara ordered the shots which they cheered and downed within seconds and handed Lena her beer and headed out to the dance floor.  
Lena sipped her beer and got closer to Kara so they can chat a little bit.  
Kara was starting to get her buzz back, and started feeling the music in her veins. She grabbed Lena's hand and asked her if she wanted to go dance a little on the dance floor.  
"I don't know how to dance Kara, what do you say I take another shot and then we'll see how I feel?"   
Kara agreed and dragged her to the bar again, " Can I get 3 more shots and 2 more beers please?"  
"Whoah, why are you getting 3 shots? Its only 2 of us here."  
"You're taking 2 to catch up to my buzz, and I'm taking 1 more to stay buzzed." Kara laughed as she handed Lena her shots.

"Ugh, I think this will definitely get me in the mood. Cheers." Lena put her glass up and downed her 2nd shot.  
"Man this is fucking strong!" Lena said as she took a bite of her lime to get rid of the taste.  
"Oooo, that was good. Come on Lena one last shot and we can go dance." Kara handed Lena her 3rd shot and pressured her to drink it so they can finally hit the dance floor.  
"Ah, okay okay give me a moment to catch my breath again. Alright, here goes nothing." Lena threw back the 3rd shot and boy did she feel that heat run down her throat.

Lena took a bite of another lime, and that's when she felt it. She felt super lite and Kara noticed right away.  
She grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her close to her she spoke into her ear,"Finally got tipsy I see, ready to dance with me?"   
"Yes Kara, let's go. But you better not laugh at my outrageous dance moves." Lena giggled in between sentences. 

Kara interwinde her fingers with Lena's and she pulled her to the center of the dance floor, where no one ever really pays much attention to.  
They swayed to a reggaeton dance which had very good rhythm. They put they're hands up while they danced to the beat, both of the giggling and bumping into each other every now and then.  
"This is so much fun!" Lena yelled to the ceiling while putting her hands up.  
Kara grabbed her hands in the air and pulled them over her neck so they rested on her shoulders, she put her hands down on Lenas waist and started moving her hips to her own rhythm which was slow and very very close. Lena got the hint and did as she directed, their bodies were completely tight and close at this point. Lena put her forehead on Kara's and they smiled childishly while they stayed in this trance for what seemed like forever.   
Kara turned Lena around keeping the same close proximity and body touch, now Lena's ass was on Kara's crotch and Kara ran her hands from Lena's side to her thigh and kept them there. Lena felt the heat rise between them at this point, and she couldn't help but get super turned on by this sexual dance they had going on.   
"You like this dance or should we stop?" Kara leaned down to whisper into Lena's ear.  
Lena turned around and placed her hands around Kara's neck and pulled her down to whisper back in her ear, "I fucking love this, don't stop." 

Kara had chills running down at her response, so she put her leg between Lena's leg so with every sway Lena did she would rub her pussy on Kara's leg.  
This had Lena on fire, and she purposely grinded on Kara's leg to get herself even more turned on, by this point she really hoped Kara was just as turned on.  
"WAIT, Kara never answered me if she was into girls or not." Lena thought to herself.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her in front of her so that Kara was now in front of her.  
Lena turned her around so Kara's back was now grinding on Lena's front, Lena pulled Kara's hair to the said to expose her left ear.  
She slid her hands down to Kara's waist super close to her crotch," How about you do a squat for me now?" She said teasingly.  
Kara let out a loud laugh, " Ooo, what do you want me to squat for. You want to feel my ass on you or what? If that's what you want all you had to do is ask you know."  
"Okay, how bout you answer me this. Do I have you turned on right now or no?" Lena asked very ballsy. 

Kara turned around very quickly it seemed, or maybe it was just the alcohol moving everything much faster than they realized.  
They were now eye to eye, and Kara was mesmerized with Lena's beauty. She did recognize that maybe things were getting heated too quickly. She grabbed Lena's face in between her hands and then whispered I her ear, " Lena, I think maybe we had enough to drink tonight, how about we start heading home and call it a night?"  
Lena's disappointment quickly ran across her face, but she nodded her head. Maybe it's for the best if they didn't take any further steps from here considering they haven't even gotten to know each other that well.

Kara grabbed her hand and headed them out towards the exit, they headed towards Lena's dorm pretty drunk at this point.  
"Do you want to spend the night here, my roommate is most likely sleeping over at her boyfriend's so she won't be there to bother us." Lena asked.  
"You know, that would actually be pretty nice. That way I don't walk to my dorm all alone."

They arrived to Lena's dorm and she let them in, Kara stumbled in a little bit while her eyes adjusted to the dark room.  
Lena turned on the light and locked the door behind them, she grabbed a pair of sweats for the both of them, she didn't bother changing in the room so she pulled her jeans off right there in front of Kara, Kara couldn't help but stare at Lena's perfect round ass in those black lace Victoria Secret under wear.  
"Like what you see?" Lena said very flirty but knowing that nothing was going to happen between them.  
"Oh no, I mean yeah your ass..is I mean. Damn Lena yes your ass looks good in that." Kara answered nervously and she blushed after that dumb response.

Lena laughed, " Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I say we go to bed now come on you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep right here on the floor."  
"Non sense, you cannot sleep on the floor, we can share your bed its pretty spacious actually." Kara replied.  
Lena agreed and she got on the bed with Kara, they were very very close but they managed to find a comfortable position.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lena woke up with the ray of sun shining right on her face, she slowly opened her eyes to notice Kara holding her torso facing Lena.   
Lena got a rush of butterflies in her stomach, she didn't want to wake her so she just laid there looking up at the ceiling so Kara wouldn't feel her move. She wanted to go back to sleep and stay this way for a little longer, that's when Kara stirred and removed her hold on Lena. 

"Good morning you," Kara said as she stretched her hands upwards and groaned.   
"Morning, how'd you sleep last night? Considering you probably weren't too comfortable being squished." Lena said playfully.   
"Actually, I don't know if it was me being drunk or maybe it's your bed but I slept so good last night. Better than I have slept in in a few days actually. Who knows, maybe I just have to sleep here with you more often." Kara replied very jokingly. 

They laid there for what seemed another 30 minutes, when at the door they heard the keys of her roommate. Even though they weren't doing anything or even undressed they both looked at each other with a panic, and Kara jumped off the bed in a heartbeat and threw herself on the desk and pretended to be reading something while Lena continued to lay there.   
"Hey Lena, oh hi there Lena's friend. Name is Kathy, nice to meet you." Kathy said stepping in.  
"Good morning, Kathy." Lena said with a little wave of her hand in the air.  
Kara had a smile on her face and got up to shake Kathy's hand,"Morning Kathy, happy to meet Lena's roommate."

At that Kara headed towards the door,"Well I better get going, I have to hit the gym before heading to my classes for the day. It was really nice meeting you Kathy, hope we can all hangout later down the road."   
Lena jumped up off her bed and rushed to the Kara before she disappeared down the hall,"Hey Kara, hold up real quick."  
Kara turned around and waited for Lena to catch up to her.  
"Alright, this time I have to get your number. I've been meaning to get it for the passed few times we've seen each other, you know so I can text you for some workout lessons or I don't hit the bars again."   
"Hmm, so you want to keep hanging out with me then?" Kara said with a smirk on her face.  
"Do you not?" Lena said a little playfully.  
"Are you kidding? I love hanging out with you, yeah you can't dance but that's beyond the point."  
Lena laughed and gave Kara a little shove on the shoulder," Oh shut up, you loved my dance moves last night."

Kara raised her shoulders gave Lena a cocky stare,"I mean, it could've been a lot better."  
"Oh like what? Like you were waiting for me to kiss you is that it?" Lena snorted back.  
Kara got a little flushed and slightly stepped back, she felt like Lena was too forward on that one.   
"No, I didn't say that Lena, I was just kidding don't think too deep. We were simply a little drunk and you caught me in the moment that's all."   
Lena got the hint that Kara was being shy and pulling back, so she toned it down a notch.  
"Im sorry Kara, don't take my teasing too serious. I know I can be a little intimidating sometimes. But all seriousness, are you going to give me those digits or not." She played around.  
"Of course Lena, you can text me whenever you please."  
They exchanged numbers and Lena pulled Kara in with a tight hug.   
"Alright then, I'll be seeing you around then. Have a nice day at school today. Stay hydrated." Lena said as she walked away towards her dorm.

Kara did her normal workout routine at the gym, showered and headed out. She headed to her class and met up with her friends that were at the previous bar she was at last night.  
They questioned her about where she had run off to last night.  
"Oh I was just meeting up with a friend, we got caught up in conversation nothing too crazy."  
She didn't want to get into detail and have to explain what she was starting to feel for this new girl she had just met a few days ago. Kara never really felt anything for another women before, and she didn't want to rush into anything without figuring out what it was that she wanted. At first she thought that maybe it was just how Lena flirted nonchalantly with her, or how nice Lena was to her. As they keep hanging out thought she realized that Lena is stirring a mix of emotions in her and she is curious as to how far this flirting game is going to go on for.  
Kara sat in class debating to text Lena with something stupid, just to see how fast she responds to her.  
"Lena, would you be down to grab some dinner tonight?" she texted and debated for a second whether to send it or not.  
As soon as she was about to click send, an incoming text vibrated her phone.  
It was from Lena.  
"Well damn, if this isn't a sign I don't know what is." Kara thought to herself.  
She opened it up and read the short text,"Down for dinner tonight?"  
Kara's heart skipped a beat, she replied almost instantly to her text.  
"Hell yeah, class has me working up an appetite today." Kara replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic dinner and a hot date, is Lena going to finally make that move? Perhaps Kara beats her to it.

After that text Kara received from Lena she just couldn't seem to concentrate in class. Scenarios were running through her head as to how the night will end with her.   
"Should I kiss her? Maybe finally ask her on an official date? Maybe try getting her drunk again? Maybe she'll be the one to kiss me first, and if she does what do I do?" she thought in her head.   
"Hey kara, hello earth to Kara!" Winn was waving his hand in her face.  
Winn was a very close friend of Kara's he was probably the sweetest guy around, he practically knew her the best out of all her friends.  
"Girl, lately you haven't been yourself. Talk to me, what's going on in that little brain of yours?"   
Kara shook it off as if it was nothing "Nothing really Winn, just me and my thoughts as always."  
He smirked, not believing a single word she was saying but decided not to push her. He knew she would open up when she was ready to talk  
although he had a pretty good idea what has her in la la land, or should he say "who" was in her mind.  
The teacher assigned their homework for the weekend and dismissed everyone from class. 

Kara gathered her belongings and headed out the door, she said goodbye to her friends and rushed to her apartment to get ready for dinner with Lena.   
She was rather excited and in the happiest mood, she grabbed her Bose speaker and headed to her bathroom to have herself a nice hot shower. Kara went on her phone and   
put her more upbeat playlist, as the music started blasting from her speaker she started to get undressed. She admired her body on the mirror, very pleased with her toned muscled body throwing herself some cocky stare. Kara loves taking hot showers, but mostly taking long baths with essential oils and the lights dimmed out she finds it so relaxing and sexy too bad she didn't have time for one of those baths today she had to be ready soon.  
Thoughts of Lena rushed in, she imagined her intense stare with those beautiful blue eyes that intimidated her so much yet found very attractive. A smile rose from her mouth at the memory of Lena's teasing earlier that day. An incoming text roaring through her speaker snapped Kara back into reality, Kara finished up in the shower and dried herself before reaching for her phone.   
"Be ready by 7:30 I'm picking you up."  
"Oh also, dress nice I got a reservation"

Kara's heart skipped a beat with a mix of nerves. Lena actually got a reservation at a nice restaurant, could this mean that Lena has more than dinner planned? Or was she trying to impress Kara in a way? Again Kara's thoughts started to rush everywhere, she looked at the time which was 6:40 pm she ran to her closet looking for something nice to wear. She found a tight dress that she loved wearing, its a black cocktail dress that had a slit on the bottom which exposed her thigh a little more. She grabbed that, and a pair of black pumps, she decided she's had time to straighten her hair and still finish on time. Kara didn't wear much make up, she was more of the natural look she just adds a bit of foundation and calls it a day.   
Time seemed to fly as she finished up getting ready, she looked up at her clock and time read 7:15pm, she had finished getting ready shortly after I mean she didn't take too long getting ready ever. She applied her deodorant and sprayed her favorite perfume on her pulse points and took one final look at herself in her mirror. Damn she looked good, her phone rang and she panicked a little knowing exactly well who it was.

"Hey girl, I'm outside come down" Lena said through the phone.  
"Okay, I'll be right down Lena." Kara replied and hung up.   
Kara headed out her door, her room was on the bottom floor so as soon as she walked out she noticed a black 2 door BMW waiting on the curb.  
That has to be Lena, damn she had a nice car I didn't even know she owned a car.  
Kara walked towards the car, and the window rolled down instantly inside was Lena all that stood out was a bright red lipstick smiling at her.  
"Damn Kara, you look absolutely stunning. Who knew you'd clean up this nicely, opposed from your sweaty gym clothes" Lena yelled out the window.  
Kara blushed and reached the door," Thank you Lena, I mean I do have my sexy moments too come on now."  
She got in the car and took in the beauty next to her, Lena was wearing a white leather skirt which looked pretty short and tight she had a black top that exposed her belly.  
Lena had a belly button, and it just looked very sexy in the moonlight that Kara just stared in awe.  
"You ready to head out, or are you just going to keep staring at me like that?" Lena teased throwing a smile with a flirty stare at Kara.  
"Yes, sorry. It's uh, it's just that you look very beautiful today Lena. Just admiring your outfit. Let's head out I'm starving." Kara replied turning her head to look out the window.

Lena had her music playing, it was a soft jazz and it just seemed to ease Kara a little bit she actually enjoyed this music herself especially when she just wanted to sit back and relax in her apartment.  
"So, this car. Is it yours?" Kara asked breaking the comfortable silence they had.  
"Yes, you like it?"   
"Hell yeah, it's very elegant I didn't even know you owned a car since you're always on your bike or walking in campus." Kara said interested in every word Lena had to offer.  
"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Kara. You can ask me whatever you like." Lena looked over with that beautiful stare of hers.  
"Oh really? Kara teased, " I have a list of things I want to ask you, are you sure you're down to answer them all for me?"  
Lena giggled,"Oh wow, now you have me worried as to what you're going to ask but how about we get some food in our belly's first. I'm starving, don't want to get this girl hangry now do we."   
It seemed like it was the quickest drive every, but it was actually about 25 minutes later that Lena pulled up to a parking spot. Kara looked at the restaurant, she had never been here before it looked like a very nice restaurant. They stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance, Kara fell back for a second and took in Lena's rear view. Damn she looked hot in that skirt, and she had a pair of white heel on which for some reason turned Kara on quite a bit. They reached the podium and Lena gave her name and they were escorted inside by the young lady. The place was fancy, it wasn't full at all which gave it a more romantic feeling than anything else, even the lighting was dim. The young lady showed them to their table which was more towards the back by a window with a view to a small lake.   
"Here's your menus, would you guys like to start off with something to drink?"  
Lena looked up at the server and ordered a martini, Kara ordered a vodka soda.  
The server kindly grabbed their order and walked off.  
"Vodka soda? You don't like martinis?" Lena asked curiously glancing at Kara.  
"No, I've tried a few and they are nasty." Kara giggled.  
The server brought out their drinks and asked if they were ready to order.  
Lena looked over the menu and ordered a steak well done, and Kara ordered the same thing except Kara liked her steak on the medium rare side.  
They small talked while they waited for their food, Lena ordered them another round of drinks while they continued to chat away.  
"So, why did you decided on this place? It's quite elegant don't you think?" Kara asked.  
"What? A girl can't treat her new friend to a nice dinner?" Lena replied with a tease in her tone of voice.  
It started to seem to Kara that Lena just had this natural way of flirting when she talked, she loved it.  
"I mean I'm all for it. You can spoil me all you want, as long as we're hanging out I don't care where you take me." Kara replied.  
"Aw, well isn't that sweet of you." Lena fluttered her eyes at Kara.

The food arrived about 20 minutes later, and they started to eat.  
They continued talking and getting to know each other more, they finished their 2nd drink and ordered another round.   
"So, are your parents rich or what?" Kara asked curiously.  
"Actually yes, they are. My mom's a scientist and well my dad hasn't been in the picture much but they both buy me and send me money every week."  
"What? Then why do you share a dorm? I mean I'm not rich whatsoever but I got an apartment on my own. I prefer my space." Kara replied.  
"Well, it's not that I don't want my own place, I'm just so used to having a roommate now, and she keeps me company. I don't really like living alone, it's scary haha." Lena replied giggling.  
"Nothing wrong with that, well if you ever need space from your roommate you can come and crash at my place." Kara blurted out, obviously the alcohol talking.  
"I'll take you up on that offer, don't you worry about that." Lena flirted back.  
Kara stretched her leg, she felt it go numb for a bit. Her leg brushed on Lena's exposed leg. Kara froze, she felt goosebumps run through her spine.  
She pulled her leg back quickly and said sorry.  
Lena smirked and brushed it off.  
"So, you're not seeing anyone right? I feel like I've asked you before but it's a blur that last time we hung out that I can't remember." Lena asked curiously.  
Kara giggled," Yes I'm very much single, why the question?"  
"No reason, just a simple question Kara. Don't get all defensive on me." Lena joked.  
The server asked if they needed anything else, they both said no and Lena asked for the check. She placed her card and left $20 bucks for the young lady on the table.  
"You ready to head out now?" Lena asked.  
As much as Kara didn't want this night to end yet she agreed and stood up grabbing her small bag.  
They walked towards Lena's car, as Kara reached to grab the door handle Lena pushed it closed and kept her hand there.  
Kara was trapped, she slowly turned around and faced Lena. Who was very very close to her now.  
They were inches away from each other, all Lena had to do is lean in and they'd be nose to nose.  
"What are you doing?" Kara asked nervously.  
"Shh." Lena placed a finger on Kara's lips.   
Lena removed her finger from Kara's lips and slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss.  
Kara's stomach was fluttering like crazy.   
Lena leaned back a bit and met Kara's eyes. "I've been dying to do that"   
Kara was in awe, she grabbed Lena by the waist and closed the space between them. Their bodies smashed together, and Kara kissed Lena back with more force.  
They made out, heat running through Kara's body. She was so turned on right now, she could just sex Lena right there in her car. Lena's hands explored Kara's she ran her hands her muscular thigh which send sparks up Kara's leg.   
A passing car brought the girl's back to reality, and they let go of each other.  
"Fuck Kara, you got me a little hot and bothered." Lena smirked as she walked towards the driver's side.  
"Um, Lena? You want to go to my place and have a drink?" Kara asked knowing exactly what it was she was hoping for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will continue their sexy love making tomorrow, I didn't realize the time and now I have to get to bed. Thank you for keeping up with my first story, it means a lot.

The drive back to Kara's was just full of tension and anxiety from both girls, Kara's favorite playlist was playing through Lena's car speakers soft and relaxing. But usually the music which would help her relax was just adding flames to the fire building inside her just thinking of the anticipation of arriving home and have what she imagined to be a sexy night with Lena. Kara decided to drive Lena's car back since Lena didn't feel like driving back herself. So Kara offered, and had jumped into the driver's seat as soon as Lena had agreed to go back to Kara's apartment for "drinks".  
Kara kept throwing subtle glances towards Lena's thighs, which for some reason she noticed her dress had hitched up a little higher every time she glanced over.  
Lena noticed Kara's random glances and decided to tease her a bit, obviously knowing damn well what she would start. She reached over to Kara's center console, there was a pack of gum there along with some random shit. Lena then kept moving her hand towards Kara's thigh, she slowly ran her middle finger from her knee upwards.  
"Lena, why do you have to be like that. You're turning me on more and we still got about 15 minutes until we get to my apartment. Not fair." Kara said glancing into Lena's eyes.  
Kara didn't reply, but cocked an eyebrow upwards and kept roaming her finger around Kara's thigh, she slowly moved it to her inner thigh. She was inches away from Kara's center, already feeling the heat radiating from Kara.  
"Lena! Please. I just might pull over and get this started right here if you don't stop this teasing."  
"Alright alright, I'm sorry. Ugh, I fucking want your fingers in me Kara." Lena said in a very low voice.  
Kara got goosebumps at the thought of fingering Lena in her bed, or couch or anywhere really. At this point she didn't care where she just wanted to sex Lena all night.  
Lena reached her hand over and placed it on Lena's thigh, she gave it a hard squeeze and said, "Fuck Lena, just wait until I have you all to myself."

Kara pulled Lena's car into a parking that was a few spaces down from her apartment, they jumped out of the car and Lena reached for Kara's hand and intertwined their fingers pretty hard.  
Kara lead them towards her apartment, and she reached for her keys while shaking a bit nervous at the thought of seeing Lena's perfect breasts exposed to her and only her.  
As soon as she swung the door open she grabbed for Lena's hand and pulled her into her arms while kicking the door shut behind her. Lena pushed Kara until her back hit the door, she reached up to grab Kara's neck and pulled her into an intense kiss. She ran her tongue inside Kara's mouth, creating a low moan from her which seemed to turn her on even more than the actual kiss.  
Kara interrupted the kiss, " Lena, Lena wait. Let's have a drink, Yeah?"  
Lena backed off Kara's lips and threw a sexy smirk at her and nodded her head.  
Kara grabbed her hand and lead her around the corner where her kitchen was at, Lena noticed how tidy her place was and organized.  
"You want a small tour of my place?" Kara asked while she reached for 2 glasses of wine.  
"You got a very tidy place, I'm impressed. How about we have a glass of wine first and then you can show me around."  
Kara grabbed a new bottle of red wine she had sitting in her shelf, she looked in her drawers and pulled out a bottle opener.  
Pouring Lena a glass and herself one she guided them to her living room and sat down together.  
Lena, took a long sip of her wine and placed it on the coffee table in front of them, she waited until Kara finished taking her sip and grabbed Kara's glass from her hand and placed it on the table as well.  
Kara looked at her slow movements, full of sass and elegance she didn't even bother to interfere with her.  
The room was pretty dim, Kara liked it like that so she usually kept her lights down low on the regular, she found it quite relaxing that way.  
Lena stared into Kara's eyes, and ran her soft hand over Kara's cheek, without breaking eye contact Lena slowly threw her leg over Kara's lap until she was sitting on top of her.  
Leaning down she kissed her softly, while running her hands through the back of her hair. Kara placed her hands at the arch of her back and caressed her slowly she then slowly moved her hands lower and lower. She reached the edge of Lena's dress and didn't move any further, as if waiting for some sort of permission to pull it up or just rip it off her for God's sake.  
Lena broke their kiss and got off Kara's lap, she grabbed her hand and pulled her up as well.  
"Come on, let's get to your bed. And please take this dress and heels off of me already."  
Lena didn't have to tell her twice, Kara grabbed Lena's hand and started dragging her towards her bedroom door and opened it for her.  
Kara pushed Lena to the edge of her queen size bed, and knelt down to remove Lena's heels for her. When she removed the second shoe off, Kara placed her tongue on her shin and licked upwards until she reached the hem of her dress. Lena was looking down at her with those vibrant blue eyes full of desire and mystery that Kara absolutely loved.  
She grabbed Lena and pulled her up off the bed and turned her around, she moved her hair to the side, and grabbed her zipper.  
She slowly dragged it down, revealing a red lace bra, she kept unzipping her dress until she reached her lower back.  
Lena, quickly turned around to face Kara, she wanted to see her face when she dropped her dress to the floor.  
Kara connected her eyes to Lena's and slowly dropped her dress to the floor. She took a step back and took in the beauty standing in front of her, Lena had a matching red lace cheeky panty on and Kara was left stricken by the sexiness of it all.  
Lena smirked and pulled Kara's body to hers and started to kiss her tenderly and patiently. As she kissed her she grabbed Kara's zipper and started dragging it down until reaching the end. She stepped back and dropped it on the floor as well. Kara was a little less girly than Lena, she had on a matching simple bra with a lace panty. 

"Lena, you look fucking beautiful." Kara tolled Lena.  
"Shit, so do you. Your toned muscles fucking turn me on more than you know Kara." Lena said seductively.  
At that, Kara closed the gap between them and pushed Lena onto her bed, she was now on top of her she leaned down and started kissing her a little more aggressively now.  
She made herself comfortable by placing a leg in between Lena's which she quickly felt Kara's pressure on her now wet lace underwear.  
Kara felt Lena's wetness on her thigh, so she put more of her weight on it, forcing a small moan out of her mouth and into hers.  
Kara ran her hand up Lena's thigh until she reached her panty, teasingly running her finger just over the hem sending goosebumps all over Lena's body.  
She reached up to her breasts and took her bra off, exposing a set of beautiful perky breasts.  
Throwing it behind her she leaned down and licked her right nipple until it hardened under her tongue, she moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.  
She kissed her we down to her abs, they weren't as hard and marked as hers but she can definitely feel the toned abs every time Lena flexed with Kara's kisses.  
She kept kissing down until she reached her panty, she looked up as if waiting for permission, and received just that.  
Lena gave a slow nod, already feeling the trance she was getting in with all the sweet attention her body was receiving from Kara.

Kara softly ran her middle finger on Lena's pussy through her panty, Lena moaned and pushed her body down a little hoping for more friction and pressure.  
"You're so fucking wet Lena, and we haven't even gotten started yet." Kara's now deep and sexy voice coming out.  
She pulled her underwear down and off her legs, throwing it to the side and landing on her dresser.  
Lena's pussy was now exposed to Kara, she did feel a little self conscious as anyone would so she sat up quickly.  
Kara noticed, she quickly laid on top of Lena and kissed her sweetly.  
"Don't be shy, I think you're absolutely beautiful."  
Lena looked into Kara's caring eyes, and smiled. She went for Kara's bra and un hooked it from behind, and took it off.  
Kara had smaller beasts but were perfectly toned and round, she played with them for a few minutes while Kara continued to kiss her neck and licking her ear.

Kara slowly placed her hand down onto Lena's center, she slowly drew circles on her clit making Lena even wetter.  
She moaned and moved her hips around as if asking for more, but Kara was taking her time with her. They did have all night after all.


End file.
